


Waiting Up

by StarbucksSue



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble written to stuff anirishlullaby's fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anirishlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirishlullaby/gifts).



> A little drabble written to stuff anirishlullaby's fandom Stocking 2013.

It was late when Mike finally returned to the apartment and he wasn't sure whether Harvey would have gone to bed without him. 

Letting himself in quietly, he realised Harvey was still up when he saw the lights in the living room and heard the quiet murmur of the television.

He slipped off his shoes and jacket and wandered through, seeing Harvey stretched out, half asleep, on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd wait up." Mike commented softly.

"It's Christmas Eve, Mike, it didn't feel right going to bed without you. Anyway, Miracle on 34th Street's on and I was feeling a little nostalgic." Harvey replied with a self-conscious grin.

Mike chuckled and dropped on to the couch next to him, snagging Harvey's drink and taking a sip.

"So, if we're not going to bed are we staying up to see if we can see Santa?"

"So have you been good this year, little boy?" Harvey asked seriously.

Luckily Mike had just swallowed his drink, otherwise he'd have sprayed it out all over Harvey as he burst into laughter.

"That does it," Mike replied when he'd finally brought himself back under control. "You and I are are definitely going to bed...right now."


End file.
